Damage
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: She was damaged, he accepted that, but will the ultimate betrayal force her to someone worthy of her heart or will she find a way to forgive the man she had loved for six years? Brucas/Brulian not sure of Endgame yet. Starts with a big Brucas fight.
1. How could you?

**Sorry Guys!!! New Story!!!**

**I couldn't help it, I just needed to write this!**

**But considering I just updated 'Queen Of Hearts' and I'm nearly finished 'I don't wanna be' as well as 'Better than OK' I figured I should be allowed to start one more now ;)**

**Although Julian isn't in this first chap, for a change this one will probably be a Brulian (That's right Lelina I finally did one for you!) but will also involve Brucas... and I honestly don't know what endgame will be (Will have readers vote when the time comes)**

**Anyway it is kinda AU. I will explain as the story progresses what changed etc.**

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Damage**

**Chapter 1**

**'How Could You?'**

**

* * *

  
**

"_**Our best built certainties are but sand-houses and subject to damage from any wind of doubt that blows"**_

**- Mark Twain**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Brooke screamed, picking up the nearest plate and throwing it at full force towards her husband of two years. Lucas ducked and it hurtled past him, smashing on the wall. "You cheating!" she threw another plate which narrowly missed, again shattering against the wall "lying!" another plate smashed "BASTARD!" this time she didn't even bother throwing the plate at him instead she threw it against the wall before storming out of the kitchen, Lucas in hot pursuit. "I can't believe this!" She cried, entering the lounge room "EVERYONE! EVERYONE! Told me that I shouldn't marry you! Peyton, Rachel, Jake, EVEN your BEST friend Haley didn't trust you not to hurt me! And I didn't listen! Like a fool I married you anyway!" She was going to storm up to _their _bedroom but Lucas grabbed her, she spun around, flinching away from his touch "Don't you dare" she hissed "Don't you dare touch me, don't you dare lay one finger on me" Lucas took a step back so that they were now facing off

"Brooke-"

"Don't even say my name" she hissed again, hatred dripping from her voice

"Baby, you have to listen-"

"I HAVE to listen? No Lucas I don't have to do anything for you anymore. This marriage is more than over"

"No" Lucas head shot up as he looked at the woman he love, the only woman he had ever loved "Please, let me explain... I-I didn't mean-"

"I hate you" her words made him flinch "I hate you with everything in my being!" Hot, angry tears dripped down her face "I want a divorce!"

"No" he stated simply, he knew what he did was wrong but there was no way in hell he was letting her walk out of his life

"I wasn't asking your permission" she growled

"Brooke-"

"NO! You listen to me Lucas Scott! Here I was trying my best to keep my insecurities in check! Trying my best to be strong for you! To convince myself that you loved me, you wanted me and you actually gave a shit about this marriage! I was lying to myself all along!"

"Of course I give a shit Brooke! I love you!" Lucas yelled back in frustration

"Don't even bother giving me that crap! If you gave a shit, if you ever cared you wouldn't have FUCKED your secretary!"

"And maybe if you gave a shit you would come home once in a while instead of spending every god damn minute at work!" Lucas's temper suddenly flared and Brooke looked at him in shock

"How dare you" she growled "How dare you blame this on me! I never missed a single dinner, a single event you needed to go to for work, I was always there! Where the hell were you for the opening of the new store? Where the hell were you the last three nights that I spent alone? For gods sake Lucas! I came to your office to spend time with you and instead I find you buried inside your secretary!" Tears of sadness and desperation threatened to take over for the angry ones that now stained Brooke's face but she wouldn't let them, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "How could you?" She looked down at her hands "You could have done anything else to me Lucas but you knew how much this would hurt, you must have known, how could you do that to me?" Tears ran from Lucas's eyes as he looked at her broken stance, honestly he couldn't answer that question himself, he had no idea how he could do it, how he could hurt her so bad. Brooke Davis, the only woman he had ever truly loved, the woman who owned his heart no matter what, the woman who had stuck by him through anything and everything, this is how he repaid her? The only explanation he could think of was that he was sick, twisted, deranged, he had no idea how he would ever look himself in the mirror again, knowing what he had done to her. He understood that she hated him but there was no possible way she hated him as much as he hated himself right now.

"I don't know" he whispered "but please listen-" he looked at her but she refused to return the stare, looking everywhere else but his face "Brooke, look at me" he demanded sternly

"I can't, I-I'm afraid if I do I might run into that kitchen, grab a knife and plunge it right into your heart so you would know how I feel right now. But as much as that would be karma, your not worth going to jail for so no, I won't look at you"

"Your just never going to look at me again?" Brooke smirked

"You catch on quick Scott, but you say 'again' like were going to see each other, as far as I'm concerned the only time I need to see you again is at the divorce hearing"

"WE ARE NOT GETTING A DIVORCE!" Brooke ground her teeth together

"How stupid are you Lucas? Do you really expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"We can work through this"

"No, we can't, in fact I'd like you to get the fuck out of MY house"

"It's our house"

"Not any more"

"I won't give you a divorce Brooke"

"I don't need you to _give_ me anything, I don't need anything from _you. _ But there will be a divorce whether you like it or not."

"How can you say that?" Brooke took a deep breath, hardly believing what she was hearing

"How could you fuck someone else? This marriage was over the second you decided not to come home and instead stay at the office to bang _her_!"

"WELL MAYBE I WANTED TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO COULD ACTUALLY GIVE ME A FUTURE!" The second the words slipped from Lucas's mouth he regretted them, he had no idea what had possessed him to say it, all the talk of divorce was driving him crazy and he had taken his anger at himself out on her. Brooke recoiled instantly, her entire stance slouching, her face falling, her eyes turned dark, she looked like he had slapped her... No.. worse, she looked like he had kicked the shit out of her. It had been devastating news for both of them when they had discovered that Brooke was unable to have children. Lucas had always imagined having little Brooke's running around with her gorgeous locks and dimpled smiles and his piercing blue eyes, so when he had discovered that would never happen, it had been a crushing blow.

They had been friends since junior year at high school and Lucas had been in love with Brooke since the first day he met her. Brooke had been oblivious to his feelings and Lucas was too scared to admit to them so the two had remained close friends until college where Lucas had finally manned up and asked her to be his girlfriend. This had scared Brooke as Lucas Scott was, after all, a 'player' he had never had trouble getting girls and had even less trouble disposing of them as quickly as they came. But Brooke had given him the benefit of the doubt and the two had a flawless relationship for four years before Lucas got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She had been ecstatic, saying yes immediately, much to the disappointment of her friends who, although loved Lucas like a brother, did not approve of the relationship.

The two had looked into adoption but when they had trouble there an egg donor and surrogate had been considered, Brooke however couldn't stand the thought of watching someone else carry _her _child so the two had agreed it was not for them. They had to grow accustomed to a life that would most likely never involve children and as much as neither of them would ever want to admit it, it hurt. The news had also taken a heavy toll on their marriage, Brooke, now feeling inadequate and weak, unable to give the love of her life something he so desperately wanted, threw herself into her work and Lucas, in turn, threw himself into his secretary.

Brooke finally looked up at Lucas after what seemed like hours of silence, her eyes were not her eyes, instead they were clouded by pain and desvestation "Who are you?" She asked, her voice coming out low and sharp, she turned away from him walking shakily to the couch which she threw herself into, she had no more will to fight, there was no point, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right, he needed to be with someone that could give him something in return. Lucas walked over to perch himself on the arm of the couch opposite her

"I didn't mean that" his voice was soft but just the sound of it was causing Brooke pain, she nodded slowly

"Yes you did, but it's OK. Your right, I can't give you anything" She shrugged, staring blankly at a space on the wall "But your free now, you can go be with someone who can give you a family"

"I don't want a family, I want you, all I've ever wanted is you"

"But no matter how hard we try, I'm never going to be enough to make up for not being able to have kids" Before Lucas had any chance to protest Brooke burst into tears, she couldn't hold it in any longer, one year ago her life had all but fallen apart when she found out what they could never have, now it was happening all over again and she wasn't sure if she could handle it "Why?" She sobbed through the tears "we picked out a house with a big backyard, so many extra bedrooms, it has everything and-and....." She tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming, Lucas wanted to comfort her but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell she would let him "Why?" She sobbed again before turning her eyes to him "Why didn't you just leave? Why couldn't you have just left? You didn't need to stay, you could of left and fucked her with no guilt. Why stay just to-to betray me?" There it was, the same question that every wife desperately wants to know from their unfaithful husband and in return Lucas was going to give her the same answer that any unfaithful husband that still cared for their wives would give

"Because I love you, not her... She meant nothing, all it was was sex, and I know that doesn't change anything but please know, I love you" Brooke wiped her eyes, willing the tears to stop flowing as she looked up at him

"You stopped loving me the moment you decided that I was worth giving up for meaningless sex"

"That's not true I-" Honestly he didn't know what to say, he wanted to make a grand speech to convince her that she was the only one in his heart and to let her know how sorry he was but there was nothing left to say. He knew deep down that he should let her go but a bigger part of him was holding onto her for dear life because after all, she was all he had, she was his everything, the one and only reason he got out of bed in the morning and he had screwed it up.

Brooke looked him dead in the eyes and decided it was time to say it, time to speak the word that they had silently vowed each other they would never say

"Just go Lucas, I'm not your problem anymore, I won't weigh you down. I'm the one that can't have kids _not you_" They had never talked about it, it had always been _'we' can't have kids _never considered that Lucas could go out and have as many as he wanted. They had agreed to be together in sickness and health, through the good and bad, if Brooke couldn't have kids, they both couldn't. Brooke had tried to bring it up in the past but he had refused to listen to her, he could never be happy with anyone but Brooke so no one else's kids would make him happy, would they?

"We can't have kids Brooke, not you, us, _we_ can't have them" He searched her eyes for some understanding but was received with a vacant stare

"There is no we any more. So just go, my futures fucked not yours"

"OUR future is fucked Brooke, thick or thin were in this together" Brooke let out a low growl in frustration

"You gave up our future Lucas, when you screwed her, you gave it up. There is no thick and thin with us anymore, there is NO future"

"Don't say that" Brooke sighed, she was sick of arguing, sick of it all

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to forgive me" Lucas stated simply

"What's the point?" She knew that even if she forgave him she would never be able to forget, she would never feel safe in his arms, the warmth in her heart when he kissed her or the complete trust she had in him again. Those days were dead and lying in the next grave along, was her marriage. She laughed bitterly on the inside _Brooke Davis, 25, divorced and baron _that'd read well on a personal ad. "Your obviously not happy, why bother?"

"I am happy"

"Well I'm not" Lucas head shot to her "I can never be happy with you again after what you did, I don't think I can ever forgive you and even if I did I will never trust you again" Lucas heart fell as sudden realisation washed over him, he would never hold her in his arms again, never have the chance to whisper how much he loved her into her ear as they walked hand in hand down the beach, he would never kiss her again, never be the one she came to when everything else seemed to be crumbling around her. His life was over and he had no one to blame but himself.

Brooke stood up, her body slightly shaking from the emotional toll of it all

"I'd appreciate if you leave now" she said sternly "I will be at work tomorrow and won't come home till eight if you want to pick up your stuff before th-then" she stuttered over the last words as she felt a wave of dizziness surround her, she grabbed onto the couch for support, Lucas looked at her with worry

"Are you okay?" Her eyes snapped back to him angrily

"I just need you to go" another wave of dizziness hit her and she closed her eyes to absorb it "th-then I'll be fine"

"Brooke, you've gone white"

"Just get out LUCAS!" She hissed, angry again "I don't need you looking after me anymore" and as soon as the last sentence was out of her mouth her whole world spun and went black.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Let me know what you think **

**:)**

**X  
**

* * *


	2. But You Promised

**HEY GUYS!!  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! I love them all!!!**

**Quick AN though: I said before that Brucas were dating four yrs. before they got engaged, I meant to say that it was three and then they were engaged for a yr. before getting married..**

**OK! Thanks again for R & R. Hope you enjoy the UD! (Nice long one for u ;) )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Damage**

**Chapter 2**

**'But You Promised'**

"_**Instead of asking 'How much damage will the work in question bring about?'**_

_**Why not ask 'How much good? How much joy?'"**_

**- Henry Miller **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Oh My God" Brooke whispered excitedly, causing Lucas to smile "This place is perfect" Lucas nodded, throwing his arm around his fiancé as they followed their short, balding realtor, George, around the large house_

"_So that's it, I think I've shown you every room" They stepped back into the living room_

"_I love it" Brooke chirped ecstatically as Lucas chuckled "It has all that extra space for..."_

"_Kids?"George suggested, smiling at the happy couple "Do you plan on having any?" Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist_

"_The second she says 'I Do'" He didn't take his eyes of Brooke whose smile widened at his words "Wanna fill this place with kids with me?"_

"_If you play your cards right" Lucas leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck, she bit her lip"Good start" _

"_So when's the big day?" Brooke looked back at George, having completely forgotten he was in the room_

"_Two Months" She smiled as Lucas bent down to kiss her neck again_

"_The longest two months of my life" He groaned, not looking up_

"_I will give you two a moment" George nodded at Brooke before walking out of the room, Brooke giggled_

"_Lucas" She swatted his head away from her "Could you be more embarrassing?"_

"_Since when were you so scared of PDA?"_

"_Since never, but were trying to buy a house here"_

"_It's not my fault if my future wife is insanely sexy" _

"_Well my future husband isn't too bad either but I manage to keep my hands off him" Lucas kinked an eyebrow_

"_Are you calling me sexy?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Well then, we make quite a pair"_

"_Luke, be serious"_

"_I am serious, we are a very good looking couple" Brooke scoffed_

"_I mean about the house" Lucas sighed_

"_Do you really like it?"_

"_I LOVE it, look baby, I know it's a little out of our price range but with the fall line about to hit shelves we could have it by next month-"_

"_Brooke, I don't think you need to worry about that"_

"_Worry about what? Luke I REALLY want this house"_

"_Then it's yours"_

"_What?"_

"_I already bought it"_

"_WHAT!?!?!"_

"_I knew you'd love it so I bough it for you, I wanted it to be a surprise so I pretended we were just coming here to 'see' it"_

"_LUCAS!!! THAT IS AMAZING!" She threw herself into his arms and Lucas laughed, holding her tightly against him_

"_You deserve the best Brooke Davis"_

"_You are the best Lucas Scott" She smiled playfully_

"_I'm serious Brooke, I want to give you everything and anything you've ever wanted" Brooke eyes shone at the man she loved_

"_You already have" She pulled him down into a searing kiss "but how did you get the money?"_

"_That's the other part of the surprise"_

"_Ah-ha?"_

"_You know the company that published 'From Ravens to Devils'?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well their setting up an office here in Tree Hill and they offered me a job" Brooke looked at Lucas in surprise_

"_Baby, that's amazing!!"_

"_They want me to go in search of new 'fresh' talent and work with different writers to improve their ability so that we can then go on to publish their books"_

"_It's sounds Perfect" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas once again "I'm so proud of you" she pulled back to look at his face "You've come so far and now this, it's like a dream come true" Lucas smiled, gently running a finger over the outline of one of Brooke's dimples_

"_Having you is a dream come true Brooke, the rest is just life" Brooke placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat_

"_I love you so much Broody" Lucas smiled, pulling her closer_

"_I love YOU so much Pretty Girl" And neither of them ever wanted to leave that moment because their life was so perfect they couldn't imagine it was possible to get any better_

_

* * *

  
_

She couldn't open her eyes, they were weighed down by exhaustion, she could hear muffled voices but couldn't quite seem to make them out, a slow beeping came from her left. All she could think about was the dream, the memory she had had. He had been _her_ Lucas only _hers _how had he betrayed her so easily? She hated herself in that moment because she knew, no matter what happened she would always be in love with him or at least the old him. The Lucas that would do anything for her, the Lucas who encouraged her to go after her dreams, the Lucas who didn't mind looking like an idiot to make her happy, the Lucas who would sooner die than betray her. No matter how much she hated him she knew he would always hold a piece of her heart and she hated it because that piece now held so much pain it threatened to rip her to shreds. He used to have her whole heart, no matter what... Turns our there were conditions. _'You can have my heart, just don't break it' _ it sounded like such a corny tag line but it was the truth, they had six amazing years together, six years she wouldn't trade for the world yet she couldn't help but consider if all this pain was worth it. If she had the chance would she go back and refuse his proposal to become his girlfriend? Would she have walked away the day of the first game and never have become his friend? Would she have joined the masses in their social attack against the hated brother of Nathan Scott?

The voices around her started to become more coherent and she wanted to groan as she recognised one to be that of the same man she couldn't keep out of her head.

"What if something happens Hales?"

"Nothing will happen Luke, she will be fine" The soft voice of her best friend comforted her a little, she wasn't alone with _him. _Haley would look after her, she knew she would.

"But-but what if she's not? This is all my fault, we were fighting" _Damn right we were _"and then she just collapsed"

"You need to stop worrying"

"How can I? If something happened... I-I would die, I can't live without her" A bitter laugh rang out inside Brooke's head at this, Lucas had always been all talk, sure he had his moment where his actions were flattering or romantic but his words were always what charmed his way into peoples hearts. And she had believed them, every word that ran off his lips for six years, she had believed, she had been naïve, stupid and she hated herself just that much more for it. She wondered if Lindsey had been his only infidelity or whether she was just the latest of a long line of conquest. She wondered if Lucas had ever really been faithful, had she just been the show pony girlfriend then wife while he banged everything with a pulse on the side? Had he ever really loved her? Her heart stung as she thought about this, she had given him everything, her heart, her soul, her love, she would have done anything for him and to think he never really cared, it was unbearable. It hit her that she needed to ask him why, she needed to know why she wasn't worth of his love, what had she done wrong to make him want to hurt her so much? But she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't open her mouth and fatigue was quickly settling over her body, so before she had the chance to ask him any of the questions she desperately needed to ask her mind had already slipped back into the realms of darkness.

* * *

"_BROOKIE!!" A small brunette boy came bounding toward nine year old Brooke in the play ground_

"_Julian!" Brooke chirped back just as excitedly "How was your weekend?"_

"_Boring" Julian grouched, crossing his arms whilst taking a seat on the swing next to Brooke's "because I didn't get to spend time with you" Brooke giggled_

"_I missed you too Jules"_

"_Your my bestest friend Brookie"_

"_Your my best friend Julian" Brooke smiled as a dark haired boy and a girl with curly blonde hair walked up to them "Peyton! NATHAN!"_

"_Hey Brooke" The two said in unison _

"_Why are you talking to him?" Nathan added, crinkling his nose_

"_Because he's my best friend"_

"_I thought I was your best friend?" Peyton asked, looking hurt_

"_Your my best girlfriend silly, Julian's my best boyfriend" _

"_What am I?" Nathan asked, offended that he wasn't included in the triangle_

"_Your Nathan" Peyton giggled and Brooke joined in_

"_But he's gross Brooke" Nathan looked at Julian before shaking his head "He'll give you cooties" Brooke looked shocked_

"_Julian does not have cooties!!" She screamed "look" she leant over and pecked Julian on the cheek, Julian went red as Peyton howled with laughter and Nathan looked on in shock_

"_Brooke and Julian sitting in a tree!" Peyton laughed as Julian smiled at the thought of his first kiss._

_

* * *

  
_

She felt less exhausted now, still tired but not enough that she was going to pass out again. The room was silent, she opened her eyes to be greeted by bright white lights, she winced, closing her eyes before slowly opening them again, she groaned when she realised she was in hospital. "Brooke?" She heard Haley and looked up at her friend

"Hey" Her voice came out at barely a whisper, Haley stepped forward, grabbing water from next to her bed before sitting next to Brooke

"You must be thirsty" Brooke held up a shaky hand as Haley helped her down the drink, the water felt good against her throbbing throat and she nodded in thanks, even before Jamie, Haley had always been the mother of the group. "You really scared us tigger"

"Way to be dramatic Tutor Mum" Brooke looked around and only then noticed all the people she loved in the room her eyes passed from Rachel, leaning against the wall, she winked when Brooke looked at her and Brooke returned the gesture, to Jake standing with an arm wrapped around Peyton, to Nathan looking at her with worry then they finally landed on Lucas, who was sitting with his head in his hands, he looked up and Brooke felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach "I'm going to be sick" she whispered, giving Haley just enough time to grab the small bucket by the bed so that Brooke could empty the contents of her stomach into it. Everyone in the room crinkled their nose as Haley placed the bucket back next to the bed before offering Brooke some more water, which she gladly took

"Here" Rachel leaned over and offered Brooke a mint "For the taste" she shrugged as Brooke took it and everyone chuckled

"How long was I out?" Brooke asked

"About three hours" Haley answered

"What's wrong with me?"

"Were not sure yet, they were running some tests" Brooke sat up, regaining some of her strength, her eyes refocused on Lucas

"Get out" her voice was still weak but still had impact as it came out in a low growl, everyone looked at Brooke in shock

"Brooke, hunny, we know you were fighting but don't you think-" Brooke ignored Haley

"Get out" she hissed again, her eyes not leaving Lucas

"Brooke" he stood up, using his eyes to plead with her

"Get out right now or I will tell everyone what you did" Lucas froze as everyone looked between the two in obvious confusion. Before Lucas had the chance to say or do anything more, the door opened and a tall man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a white coat walked in, looking down at his chart, he furrowed his eyebrows before looking up at Brooke and flashing her a crooked smile

"Well if it isn't Brookie Davis" Brooke's mouth dropped open

"Ju-Julian Baker?" Both Nathan and Peyton looked up as the mans smile widened

"I was planning to come and see you but it seems you decided to drop by" Brooke smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly felt self-conscious, she could only imagine what she looked like after three hours lying in a hospital bed and vomiting, Julian had defiantly grown up over the years and she wasn't afraid to admit he looked hot. Brooke found it odd though because in six years she hadn't really worried about her appearance to the male gender, after all, she had Lucas who gave a crap about what other guys thought? Shaking the thoughts from her head she held out her hands, signalling to him, he walked over and wrapped her into a brief hug. On the other side of the room Lucas fumed with jealousy.

"I got a job here at Tree Hill hospital, your looking as beautiful as always by the way" Brooke blushed as Julian smiled down at her, it was true, she looked great, stunning even, he had thought about Brooke Davis a lot since he left and in his thoughts she would still be as gorgeous as always but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine she would grow up to be this beautiful

"So you became a doctor huh? wow"

"Yeah I know, it's pretty weird huh?"

"Wait" Haley cut in "How do you know each other?"

"Julian was my best friend up until grade six when he moved away" Brooke pouted, and Julian laughed

"Glad I was missed"

"Like crazy"

"Yeah dude, she didn't come out of the house for like a month" Nathan said and Julian whirled around to face him

"Nathan Scott" He held out his hand and Nathan shook it "Good to see you"

"You too"

"This is my wife Haley" Nathan introduced Haley who smiled politely

"She practically missed the whole summer after you left" Peyton said as Julian smiled, turning to face her

"Peyton Sawyer" He gave her a brief hug "And..." he looked at Jake expectantly

"Jake Jagielski, my boyfriend" The two shook hands

"And I'm Rachel" Rachel jumped in as Lucas looked on, watching Julian be introduced to _his _ friends

"What's wrong with her?" He finally blurted, trying to bring the attention back to Brooke, he needed to know she was OK

"You would be?"

"Her Husband" Julian smiled at Lucas

"Brookie got married and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt"

"Were separated" Brooke snapped, not wanting to talk about anything to do with Lucas. Every head in the room snapped to Brooke at her words and Lucas hung his head. Haley looked between the two, she knew that things hadn't been easy on them lately but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined they would get separated. Sensing that he shouldn't say anything else on the subject, Julian looked down at his chart

"Brooke it seems that you suffered from a breakdown caused by stress, have you had a particular increase in stress lately?" Brooke looked coldly at Lucas before replying

"Yes"

"Well that is going to need to be cut back, luckily there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief "But if you keep it up you can cause a lot of harm to your body"

"I think I know just the trick to ease some of that stress right now" She looked at Lucas "Leave" Lucas didn't move

"I-"

"Man, maybe it's best" Nathan said sympathetically and Lucas nodded, turning to go

"Wait" Brooke called after him and he turned around, a small amount of hope surged through him "Come here" Brooke eyes were cold on his but he moved towards her, she signalled to him to lean down and he did so that she could whisper in his ear "You get all of your stuff out of my house by the time I get home or I swear to god that I will burn it" He felt her place something in his hand before pushing him back, he turned, without looking anyone in the eye and walked out the door. Once out he opened his palm discovering that Brooke had slipped her wedding ring into it, tears begun to flow from his eyes as he walked out of the hospital, he had made a horrible, horrible mistake and would have given anything in the world to erase it.

* * *

"_Hey HOT SHOT!!!" Lucas watched as the cheery brunette skipped up to him_

"_Uh, hi?" the girl smiled, flipping a piece of hair behind her ear_

"_I'm Brooke Davis" Lucas looked at the girl in confusion, he recognised her from the cheerleading squad and thought that this must be some form of joke, no one, especially cheerleaders, had given him anything short of the cold shoulder since he dared to join the basketball team._

"_Hi, I'm-"_

"_Lucas Scott? Yeah, I know, I mean everyone knows really. The 'other brother' who dared to join Nathan's squad... Your practically a celebrity around this parts, well you would be if everyone wasn't too scared of Nathan to even mention your name, let alone talk to you" Lucas smiled at Brooke's bubbly attitude, she was beautiful, anyone could see that but he could tell that she also had a personality that would light up any room_

"_And your not scared of Nathan?" Brooke scoffed_

"_Please... Fourth Grad, who do you think beat up Tyson Mathews to get back Nathan's ball because Nathan was too scared to fight him?" Lucas chuckled_

"_I'm guessing you" Brooke nodded_

"_Damn right" Lucas laughed again_

"_Well, well, Broody's laughing.. I'm a miracle worker"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I've noticed you brood a lot, don't smile enough, I'm here to change that"_

"_You've noticed me?"_

"_Maybe" She winked at him "but I got to get to class handsome, see you at the game tonight?" Lucas nodded as Brooke skipped off to class, he hadn't realised till then that his heart was racing way past normal speed_

_

* * *

  
_

As Lucas walked out Haley turned back to Brooke "Not now" Brooke whispered and Haley nodded in understanding. Julian looked back over at her

"Usually we would keep your here for observation but I'm thinking that might cause you more stress than your already under" he considered "I'll let you go as long as you promise not to stress out too much" Brooke smiled

"I promise"

"Okay and your going to have relax for the next week or so, no work or anything"

"But-"

"Brooke" Julian warned "it is vital that you not stress, anymore of this and you could cause a lot of damage" Brooke sighed, nodding

"OK"

"Good, now I would also suggest you stay at a friends tonight" Haley's head instantly shot up

"She can stay with us"

"Haley"

"No Brooke, no arguing, your staying with us" Brooke rolled her eyes, she knew Haley wouldn't take no for an answer

"Well that's settled, I have a few more patients to see" He paused "We should defiantly catch up Brookie, give me a call when your up to it" he handed her a card as she nodded

"Thanks Jules, I will"

* * *

_Brooke walked into her room and smiled as she saw Lucas lying on her head, throwing a basketball in the air "Hey" She dumped her books on the table near the bed "How come your in her? Rachel's out there all alone" she laughed, Brooke's classes usually ran later than Lucas's so when they had agreed to meet in her dorm he would usually pass the time by hanging out with her room mate Rachel or watching TV in the lounge room, it was an odd occurrence that he would be lying on her bed starring into space_

"_I just needed some quiet time to think" Brooke dumped her bag on the chair next to the table and started going through it_

"_So you come to what is usually the loudest dorm room of all?" Brooke chuckled, thinking to the wild party they had had just two days ago. She knew Lucas wouldn't go back to his dorm, in fact he rarely spent anytime there at all these day's. He had been ecstatic when he first got to Duke to discover he would be sharing a dorm room with his brother rather than some stupid frat boy but now he paid it no mind, he and Brooke pretty much lived together in her dorm._

_Lucas didn't say anything so Brooke kept talking "It's so annoying because my mother is in Paris right now, unveiling **my** lines and I'm here learning how to design" She scoffed "how stupid is that? I mean the pay check helps but still, if it weren't for you, I would be on the next plane out of here"_

"_Well don't let me hold you back" Giving up on her bag, Brooke turned back to her boyfriend_

"_Hey" She walked over and sat next to him on the bed, tucking her knees underneath her "What's wrong?" Lucas sighed and put down the ball_

"_Brooke" he looked up into her beautiful hazel orbs and smiled meekly "I have HCM"_

"_What?"_

"_It's a heart condition" Tears sprung into Brooke's eyes instantly, and Lucas realised his mistake_

"_Pretty Girl, don't worry, it's not life threatening" Brooke let out a huge breath leaning down to place her forehead on his chest_

"_Don't scare me like that Luke" She kissed his chest before working her way up his neck and to his face "Don't you dare scare me like that"_

"_I'm sorry Pretty Girl...There is more though" Brooke pulled back and looked at him_

"_I have to stay on these tablets and they effect my performance" Brooke eyes widened_

"_Like you won't be able to get it up? Great, I'm going to be a nun at twenty two" Lucas burst into laughter, it always amazed him how Brooke could make him laugh even on his darkest of days_

"_Brooke, I mean basketball, I won't be able to play basketball"_

"_Oh" She chuckled before the smile dropped from her face, realising what it meant "Oh"_

"_All my life, this is all I've wanted, basketball. We've spent nearly four years at this college and that's all I've done, tried to be drafted for the NBA. What am I supposed to do now?" Brooke looked into his broken eyes, this had been his dream, the one thing he had ever really wanted and it had been taken away from him. She would do anything to give it back to him, anything to take the pain out of his eyes but she knew there wasn't anything she could do but be there for him._

"_Sit up" she instructed and Lucas followed her orders "Hands up" Lucas looked at her in confusion but followed orders. Brooke grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head, Lucas couldn't believe it, he thought that Brooke would know him better than to think he would want to have sex right now, did she not understand that his entire world had been shattered? "Lie down" Lucas lay back down on the bed as Brooke reclaimed her seat_

"_Brooke I'm not really in the mood"_

"_Shutup idiot" Brooke scoffed "like that's what I'm doing" she reached out and started tracing a heart pattern over his heart "I know that this so hard and I can only imagine what your going through" Lucas closed his eyes, just her touch sent a calm through his body "but you are so much more than basketball Lucas Scott and I know that doesn't mean much but it's true. You are so much more" she continued to trace the pattern "Your a great brother, friend, son and an excellent boyfriend. Your funny, smart, brave, strong and you are a great person. Your the man I love, the only man I love" She leant down and placed a kiss over his heart "and I know that there is nothing I can do to make this better but I'm here for whatever you need" Lucas opened his eyes, staring up at Brooke, realising that she had tears running down her face. He hadn't told anyone else about the HCM, he was scared to, but he knew that he could tell her, he could trust her to be by his side, to make him feel better when everything seemed to be falling apart. She was the love of his life, he didn't doubt it, she would cry with him when his dreams were shattered as he was sure he would if it were her. He was thankful it was him though, the pain of losing his dream would be nothing in comparison to watching her lose hers._

_He reached up and wiped the tears away from his face before sitting up and pulling her into his chest "Pretty Girl" he gently kissed her temple "My physical heart may be injured but my emotional heart is perfect because of you, just you being here makes everything better, you make me feel complete. I'm lost without you, I don't need basketball as long as I have you" Brooke looked up at him and smiled_

"_You have me Luke, no matter what" Lucas leaned down to kiss her slowly on the mouth_

"_I'm glad Brooke, because you have my heart, I'm just sorry I have to give you it so damaged" Brooke shook her head before leaning down to once again kiss the place above his heart_

"_It's perfect" she whispered_

_Lucas knew then that he wasn't really losing the most important thing in his life, basketball had been that thing for so long that he hadn't ever truly realised that there was something so much more important in his life. He could lose basketball, he could lose his scholarship, he could lose everything but losing her would be unbearable, she was all that mattered to him now._

_They lay together for hours on her bed, Brooke enjoying the sound of his heart beat while Lucas enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms._

_And the next day he went out and bought a ring._

_

* * *

  
_

Nathan had Jake had offered to head over to Brooke's to get some stuff for her stay with Naley, sensing that the girls were in need of some 'girl' time. Haley wheeled Brooke out of the hospital, insisting on a wheel chair, much to Brooke's annoyance. None of the girls said anything to one another as they went through the car park, all waiting until Brooke was ready to talk. As they reached Haley's SUV Brooke jumped in the back so she could stretch her legs, Rachel jumped in with her whilst Haley and Peyton took up their spaces in the front. The second she was buckled in Brooke broke into tears, a steady flow ran from her eyes as she gasped for air. She hadn't had a chance to really cry yet, she had let tears fall in front of Lucas, she had cried all the way home after she had caught _them_, but that was minor to the river that threatened to fall and never stop. Lucas had cheated on her. Lucas had slept with another woman. Her relationship with Lucas was over. She would never feel safe or loved in his arms again. It hurt so much that she literally grasped her heart in agony. She didn't care about anything in that moment, she just wanted the pain to stop, she had managed to hold it back in the hospital but that was too much, it was too much to take. She felt hands wrap around her as Rachel pulled her into a tight embrace, she heard Haley whisper "Let's get you home" and the car start, she felt Peyton's hand leaning from the back seat to rest on her shoulder soothingly but nothing registered, all she could focus on was the pain, the tears and the numbing heartbreak.

* * *

"_Hey Cheerleader" Brooke whirled around, smiling at Julian as he walked up to her_

"_Hey Bookworm" Brooke replied jokingly as they both started walking together_

"_So where are we meeting Nathan again?" _

"_By the school I think"_

"_And why exactly?" Brooke rolled her eyes_

"_It's Nathan, who knows? But I th-" Brooke felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a tall boy with scruffy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he looked at Brooke shyly_

"_Y-you dropped this" he held out a red scarf and Brooke looked at him surprise before smiling_

"_Thanks" The boy continued to stare at Brooke, making her blush_

"_I'm Julian" Julian jumped in, smiling politely at the new boy, Brooke giggled, nudging Julian in the ribs with her elbow_

"_Lu-" the boy spoke but was interrupted by a loud shout_

"_LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Lucas face turned bright red as a brunette woman came stalking up to him_

"_Eugene" Brooke chuckled making Lucas turn even redder_

"_I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE THE CAFE!!!" The woman yelled again _

"_But mum-"_

"_Don't you 'but mum' you are in so much trouble mister"_

"_Excuse me" Brooke spoke and the woman looked at her in surprise, having not noticed the two other children before her "but I dropped my scarf and he was just bringing it back to me" Brooke held up the red scarf as proof and the woman's face softened_

"_Oh" She nodded "you still shouldn't have left the cafe"_

"_I was coming straight back" Lucas promised and the woman sighed_

"_Well I guess that's OK then, just don't do it again" Julian nudged Brooke_

"_Were supposed to meet Nate in five minutes" Brooke nodded and the two were about to turn and go but the woman stopped them_

"_Aren't the two of you a little young to be out alone at this time?"_

"_Were twelve and it's only eight thirty" Brooke sighed_

"_Mum" Lucas whined "Their my age and their allowed out past eight" Brooke stifled a laugh earning her a nudge from Julian_

"_I don't care what their allowed to do Lucas, you are not allowed out past eight, especially on a school night, now say goodbye to your friends I want you in the cafe in five minutes" The woman turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving a very embarrassed Lucas. Brooke burst into laughter_

"_So your not allowed out past eight?" Lucas hung his head before shaking it_

"_Never?" Julian questioned and again Lucas shook his head_

"_That sucks" Brooke chuckled "We gotta go, but runback to mummy" Lucas waved before turning to walk back down the street_

"_HEY WAIT!!" He heard the girls voice and turned around, she smiled at him sending butterflies that Lucas didn't understand, into his stomach "Thanks for my scarf"_

"_No problem"_

_Julian and Brooke walked away "Did you have to be so mean Brookie?" Brooke rolled her eyes_

"_I wasn't being mean" She scoffed, before looking down at her watch "were late" she smiled a mischievous glint entered her eye "race ya!" She called as he took off at full speed towards the school, Julian shook his head before running after her._

_

* * *

  
_

It wasn't until they were almost all the way back to Haley's that Brooke finally managed to calm down enough to speak.

"I'm-I'm sorry" she whispered and Rachel shook her head

"You have nothing to be sorry about Brooke" Brooke tried her best to wipe her tears away but they continued to flow evenly down her face

"Yeah B. Davis" Peyton added "were here for you" Brooke nodded slowly before leaning her head on the window, the exhaustion of the day and all the crying was getting to her and she wanted desperately to just climb into bed and never get out. Rachel, Haley and Peyton exchanged glances, they all wanted to help Brooke but had no idea what was going on, none of them had ever seen Brooke so sad before in their lives and it scared them. A few moments of silence passed before Brooke finally spoke

"He cheated on me" she whispered and the car jerked violently as Haley accidentally slammed on the break nearly causing a pile up, beeps sounded all around but Haley ignored them, recovering from the initial shock before taking off again

"Sorry" she mumbled gravely

"What Brooke? Are you sure" It was Rachel who asked the question they were all thinking Brooke nodded, closing her eyes for moment

"H-He's been sl-sleeping with Lindsey an-and god kno-knows how many others"

"The Secretary?" Peyton asked

"Ye-yes" more sobs erupted from Brooke as her body jerked violently, Rachel's face had turned sour, Peyton's starred wide eyed at the road in front of her and Haley gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles had turned white "I-I was gong to have lunch with him an-and an-d..." She couldn't finish the sentence and Rachel reached out to run her hand soothingly over Brooke's back

"I'm going to kill him" she muttered angrily causing Brooke to look up

"N-No Rach, don't make thi-this worse"

"Worse Brooke? The guys an asshole" Peyton lashed out as Brooke sobbed harder, Haley remained silent, she was stunned. She had been friends with Lucas for forever, she knew he had been a player, she hadn't liked it but it was who he was and it was her understanding that every girl that slept with him knew what they were getting themselves into. Lucas Scott didn't do relationships, that was until Brooke Davis came along.

Haley had noticed the change almost instantly, sure he still slept around but it was nothing like it was before. In the past he would never miss an opportunity for a good hook up but after he met Brooke, Haley had seen him drop countless woman just to rush off and be with her, even if all she needed him for was a lift to a party or help with English homework. Somehow the two had a connection that couldn't be explained, not once had Lucas ever tried any of his usual moves on Brooke and in return Brooke had never tried once to seduce Lucas into being one of her infamous one night stands. Haley had laughed about it then, the two were complete opposites aside from the one fact that they enjoyed 'benefits' minus the friends just as much as each other.

As Brooke and Lucas had become fast friends, so had Haley and Brooke so much so that by the end of junior year the two were practically inseparable. Senior year Brooke had settled down, getting herself a steady boyfriend, Chase, the two had been very happy together. Lucas on the other hand had continued in his ways well into college, Haley thought that a lot of it had to do with Brooke and Chase deciding to keep a long distant relationship even after Brooke had followed Haley, Nathan and Lucas to Duke. But Lucas had always been there for Brooke, asking for nothing in return but her friendship, holding her hand when Chase had decided that it wasn't working and staying home with her on the nights when she needed a friend and couldn't be bothered going out. Haley loved Lucas, she did, but she had always hoped that the two would remain close friends forever, she honestly didn't trust Lucas with Brooke's heart but she gave him the benefit of the doubt and when they had gotten together she had been happy for them silently pulling Brooke aside just to warn her about Lucas. Brooke had beamed at Haley, thanking her for being worried about her but assuring her that she knew what Lucas was like and was willing to give him a chance and that was that, they were together. When they had got engaged Haley had asked Brooke to wait till she was older, a hypocritical comment coming from a girl who married in high school but she couldn't help but look out for her friend. Brooke had once again thanked Haley telling her that she couldn't wait any longer to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Lucas hadn't faltered once though and everyday Brooke gushed about what a great fiancé and then husband he was Haley would smile glad that she hadn't given Brooke enough of a warning to scare her away from her best friend forever. Now, sitting in the car and listening to Brooke she couldn't believe it, he had actually had her believing that he would never do anything so hurtful to Brooke, how had she been so stupid to trust him? She could only imagine what Brooke was going through.

"I-I still love him" Brooke sobbed again "I-I wish I-I didn't, I-I hate him too bu-but I-I still love him" Haley nodded slowly

"We know hunny, but were here for you"

* * *

_Brooke trotted down into her favourite patisserie, thanking her lucky stars that there was no line, she had already stopped to pick up Lucas's favourite meal from the deli down the street and now she wanted to grab his favourite sweets for desert, looking up at the woman behind the counter, she beamed_

"_Could I have two of the chocolate eclairs and that Strawberry Gateau please?" she paused, it was Sunday, Lucas had had to go in early for a meeting with one of his writers then relentlessly go through his book piece by piece but she wasn't sure if Lindsey would be in to, deciding it was better safe than sorry she grabbed the attention of the sales girl again "Um, sorry could I make that three eclairs please?" Lindsey worked hard and if she was working on Sunday, she deserved a treat. As the girl behind the counter busied herself getting Brooke's order, Brooke grabbed out her phone and dialed Lucas's number_

"_Hey it's Lucas Scott, I probably can't get to the phone right now because..._

"_WERE HAVING SEX!" Brooke recognised her own voice in the background and giggled, they had made that voice message in college and he still hadn't changed it_

"_Pretty Girl, shhh..." there was a hint of playfulness in his voice "anyway, you know what to do" the beep sounded and Brooke laughed again_

"_Hey Luke, It's your wife, remember me? Dark hair, hazel eyes, incredibly sexy? Anyway, I know things haven't been great with us lately and I know I have been working heaps and not been the nicest person to live with but I wanted you to know that no matter what I still love you. Life's too short for us to be unhappy and your the only person that makes me happy so I'm coming to you and I'm bringing goodies. I'll be at your office in about five so be prepared mister._

_I Love you._

_Till forever_

_Remember that_

_See you soon."_

_She hung up the phone and smiled to herself_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hey" Lucas looked up from his paperwork at the blonde standing in front of him_

"_Lindsey" he said gruffly "I said you could go home" Lindsey chuckled_

"_Oh I know, you just look all sexy when your angry"_

"_Lindsey your crossing the line"_

"_That's not what you said last time" She smiled, walking over to move the papers out from in front of him before sitting herself down on the desk, Lucas moved back instantly_

"_Stop!" He roared_

"_What's the matter Luke? Nervous about your first affair?"_

"_I am NOT having an affair" Lindsey nodded her head_

"_Yeah you are, remember when we slept together? That's what you call an affair" Lucas ran a hand through his hair_

"_I-I was drunk and that was a HUGE mistake" Lindsey shrugged_

"_Regardless, you still didn't mind fucking me while poor old wifey was sitting at the home waiting for her loving husband"_

"_I didn't know what I was doing"_

"_Oh you knew Lucas, trust me you knew" Lucas phone rang and he went to reach it but Lindsey snapped it away before he could, she looked down at the phone "Pretty Girl???? Aww... how sweet" she slid the phone off the desk as it stopped ringing "Obviously Brooke hasn't caught on to the fact that you just don't love her all that much"_

"_STOP IT!" Lucas screamed "DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you dare say her name! I love her with all my heart" Lindsey let out a shrill laugh_

"_In my experience Lucas, people who love their wives don't cheat" Lucas sighed in exasperation and Lindsey took it as her chance, getting up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the neck, Lucas pulled back _

"_Get out" he snarled "get out, pack your things and leave"_

"_Your firing me? Somehow I don't see that happening"_

"_Oh it's happening, now go!" He bellowed_

"_I'll tell Brooke, you know I will" Lucas closed his eyes_

"_I'm going to tell her anyway, she deserves to know"_

"_Your going to lose her, you know that right?" A tear slipped down Lucas's cheek_

"_Maybe it's for the best, she deserves better than me" Lindsey nodded_

"_Yes, she does, but I don't get why you then want to turn me down, I mean your losing her anyway right? Why not make it fun" Lucas let out a frustrated cry_

"_I'm not going to lose her"_

"_So your not going to tell her?" Lucas hung his head_

"_I-I don't know... b-but.. I need to" Lindsey cackled_

"_You know what, you shouldn't tell her, that's the selfish option. The only person it will be hurt is her, what she doesn't know won't hurt her but you telling her will kill her and the only person that it will help is you because you will feel less guilty. You've already cheated on her Lucas, it's too late, there's not going back, I can honestly say that I wish I had never done it, your wife seems lovely but we did what we did and it's done. You chose to sleep with me and I chose to let you but it's to late now, were both adulterers-" Lucas had to shut her up so before he knew what he was doing he had pushed her back onto the desk and climbed on top of her, yanking his own pants down before pulling up her dress he delved into her. Lindsey let out a moan reaching up to kiss him but Lucas moved away "I belong to Brooke" he snarled "I belong to Brooke and you don't get my lips on yours, you don't get me, this is all you get" he thrust into her again, without looking her in the eye to prove his point. They continued like that for a moment or two, Lucas staring adamantly at a spot on his desk before he heard a noise from the door and looked up._

_**She **was standing there, a bag of what seemed to be food dropped at her side, the contents spilling out. Lucas's heart dropped the second he saw her, she looked between him and Lindsey a few times, like a child that didn't seem to quite understand the concept of their favourite cartoon animal dying, then her gaze landed on Lucas and pain ripped through him as he saw the look in her eyes. There was more sadness and devastation in her eyes than he had ever seen in a human being and knowing he had caused it was killing him. She stared at him her breathing uneven, her face completely broken, her eyes dull as if void of emotion, from the looks of it she was shaking._

_Completely frozen everyone stayed exactly where they were as silence settled over the room_

"_Brooke" Lucas finally let out in a low whisper and Brooke's eye refocused as if registering the scene one more time before she turned on her heel and ran for dear life out of the office and to the elevators. She clicked the button furiously and it opened just in time for her to slip inside but Lucas was hot on her heels. He went to step in the elevator after her but her hand came flying out and a moment later his face burnt with the sting of the slap, she starred at him her eyes already red from the tears behind them and he understood that following her into the elevator would be the most selfish thing he could do right now, so he let the doors close and as soon as they did he fell to the floor and cried. Lucas Scott had only ever cried a handful of times in his life and none of those times had ever been compared to this, he had lost everything, he had promised he would never hurt her and instead he destroyed her._

_As soon as the elevators close Brooke fell to the ground as tears wracked her body, she couldn't believe it. Lucas would never do that to her._

_But he had and the pain of it all was too much for her heart to bare._

_

* * *

  
_

**OKAY!! So all you Brulian lovers are probably complaining about the lack of Brulian but Brucas has a lot of history that i have to cover in order for you guys to ultimately make your choice between the two for who you want to be endgame.**

**Never fear we will have more Julian present + Flashbacks soon!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Let me know what you think!  
**

**X**


	3. It all hurts too much, doesn't it?

**WOW!! It's been FOREVER!! I've been so busy and had such writers block and I hate this chap but it's the best I could do... So.. Yeah, here ya go.**

**Please review (feel free to be harsh)**

**Thanks to all those who are still reading, sorry if this is too long!**

**Also... I have put a poll up on my profile cause I wanted to get a feel for which of my fics I should be focusing on/what type of fics you enjoy so if you could please go there and vote, that'd be great!!**

* * *

**Damage**

**Chapter 3**

**'It all hurts too much doesn't it?'**

**"'I lose my temper, but it's all over in a minute' said the student. **

**'So is the hydrogen bomb' I replied. **

**'But think of the damage it produces!'"**

**- Spencer Tracy**

**

* * *

  
**

_Theresa Sands, he had been trying for weeks to get with her but she wouldn't have it. How was it that one of the easiest girls in school was willing to continuously knock back one of it's hottest bachelors? But never fear, Lucas Scott enjoyed a challenge and as he now stood, pushing her back against the bed as they feverishly made out, he knew it was all going to be worth it. They each made quick work of the others clothes and it wasn't long before he had made his first thrust into her_

"_Lucasss" She cried out in pleasure as Lucas smirked_

"_You like that baby?" He asked cockily yet all she could do was nod, he withdrew from ready to delve back again but then... '_I'll keep you my dirty little secret..'_ His ring tone for _her _sounded and he looked up at his phone, no one really understood why that was his choice in music for her but it was their little inside joke. He realised that he had completely frozen in place_

"_Don't you dare answer it" Theresa warned but it was too late, he was already rolling off her, flipping the phone open he tried his best to keep his breathing even _

"_Brooke?"_

"_Hey Luke, are you still at the party?"_

"_Uh... Yeah" The thumping music in the background was proof of that and suddenly he was ashamed of what he was doing with a girl he barely knew when there was a horde of people just downstairs. What the hell was it about Brooke Davis that could make him feel bad for actions he usually wouldn't think twice about?_

"_Oh, sorry, I'll give Haley a call" Lucas looked at Theresa, who was still lying on the bed, her eyes staring daggers at him_

"_No it's fine, what do you need?"_

"_Really Luke, it doesn't matter just cause I don't get to go to the party cause I need to finish my stupid English assignment doesn't mean I have to ruin your night too" Lucas chuckled_

"_You still haven't finished that?"_

"_No, is that bad?"_

"_It's due Monday"_

"_Well I should probably get working then"_

"_How far have you gotten?" There was a brief pause_

"_Ah... I've written my name" Lucas let out a deep laugh_

"_Hold on, I'm on my way" He grabbed his pants and hastily started putting them on_

"_It's really OK, you go back to the party, I'll figure it out"_

"_This is our last assignment before the end of the year, there is no way I'm letting you fail and have to repeat next year! We gotta be seniors together"_

"_Or we could just repeat together, think about it, we'd ace every class cause we've already taken it"_

"_As tempting as that sounds, do you really want to add an extra year to high school?" He heard Brooke sigh_

"_No"_

"_Exactly, I'll be there soon"_

"_Are you sure?" Honestly he hadn't even given it a second thought, he knew the moment he had flipped open his phone, he would some how end up spending the rest of the night with her, something he would never complain about_

"_Yeah, the parties lame anyway, I'd defiantly rather spend my night with you" As he began to shove on his shirt Theresa fumed, getting up in an attempt to find her own clothes, Lucas picked them up from where they lay next to him and threw them to her_

"_Thanks Lucas your a life saver"_

"_Anything for you, see you soon" _Click _they both hung up and Lucas slid the phone back into his pocket_

"_You just made a giant mistake" Theresa said, venom dripping from her voice as she slipped her dress back on_

"_I'm going to have to disagree, listen I'm sorry-"_

"_Save it" She snapped back "don't think your something special Scott, you were just a charity case..." She paused, smiling deviously to herself "Your realise your just her charity case too right?"_

_Lucas looked up from where he was doing up his belt_

"_Poor little Scott boy had no friends so 'The Saint Davis' decides to befriend you, honestly I think she only did it to piss off Nathan but then being your BFF does have it's perks. I mean she has her own personal slave boy, her wish is your command, you come running when ever she calls." She let out a shrill laugh "Do you really think Davis actually cares for you? Have you somehow convinced yourself that she may one day love you back?" Lucas looked at Theresa in shock, the dark haired girl laughed again "Don't act all surprised, everyone can see your in love with her... The only problem is everyone can also see.." She walked over to him, leaning up to whisper in his ear "She's not in love with you and she never will be" Lucas let out a low sigh before stepping around Theresa_

"_Brooke is my FRIEND, she needs my help and frankly I think she just saved me from doing something I know I would regret in the morning so, I got to go" And without so much as one more look at the girl who had come very close to confirming his worst fears, he disappeared out the door_

_

* * *

  
_

**Lucas**

**Monday**

_It's your fault, Its your fault, It's your fault, It's your fault, It's your fault, It's your faul-.... _"SHUTUP! SHUTUP!!" I yelled at the empty hotel room, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing the look on Brooke's face when she had seen my betrayal. I'd fucked up so badly and she was hurting because of me, fuck she'd come very close to causing permanent damage to her body because of me. My mobile rung and I quickly snatched it up, putting it to my ear before even checking the caller ID "Brooke?"

"_No, it's me"_ I closed my eyes in brief disappointment, of course if it had of been Brooke my ring tone for her would have played but right now my mind wasn't exactly thinking clearly

"Haley, how is she?"

"_Heartbroken" _Haley's cold reply came and I shuddered, so, she had heard

"Can I talk to her?"

"_No Lucas you can't, that's actually why I'm calling, you need to stay away, she's stressed and you being anywhere near her right now will just cause her harm"_

"So I'm just never allowed to see her again?"

"_As much as I would love that, I know that you'd never be selfless enough to let that happen"_ her words cut through me _"Julian said she needed a week to recover so don't come anywhere near her until after that go it?"_

"I just want to tell her how sorry I am"

"_I don't think she really cares how sorry you are right now Lucas. Just promise you will stay away for at least a week"_ I sighed, running a hand through my medium length sandy-blonde hair

"Ok, I promise but Hal-" _Click_, it was too late, she had already hung up, cursing under my breath, I threw the phone back down on the bed before grabbing my ipod, maybe a jog would somehow help to clear my head, although, I didn't like my chances.

**Tuesday**

A knock at the door... I don't even bother checking who it is before wrenching it open **WHACK** a fist connects with my face and for a moment I swear my jaw is broken. When I regain my balance I look up to see my dark haired brother standing in front of me, shaking his fist which, I take satisfaction in knowing, will defiantly be bruised tomorrow, unfortunately, so will my jaw.

"Stay the hell away from Brooke" he warns, anger seething off his voice, before turning to walk away

"WAIT!" I yell after him and he stops in his tracks, turning back to face me

"Nathan I fucked up so badly and I'm so sorry, you have no idea how much, but your my brother" He shook his head

"Brooke was my sister a long before you were my brother okay? So stay away from her." It was true, him and Brooke had always been like brother and sister, so protective of one another that I would dare anyone to come between them and live to tell the tale.

"NATHAN!" I called again, but it was too late, he'd already turned his back on me and walked away.

**Wednesday**

I haven't talked to Brooke in three days... Three whole days since we had fought like cat and dog. Three days since I stared into those beautiful hazel eyes. Three days since she walked in on me doing... I didn't want to think about that, letting my thoughts stray back there was defiantly not a good idea. I picked up my phone again, replaying for what seemed like the hundredth time, the message she had left... _"I love you. Till Forever. Remember that"_ As I heard the raspy voice of _my_ Cheery telling me of her devotion I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. I stared at the background picture on my phone, a picture we had a stranger take at a fair we had taken Jamie to, she was holding him, smiling so wide you could easily see both dimples, Jamie was sticking his tongue out at the camera phone and I had my arm around them both, placing a stolen kiss on Brooke's head. I remember that day... We had run around all day with Jamie, laughing, teasing each other and taking shifts on the various rides he wanted to go on. Naturally I got stuck with all the crappie ones as Brooke claimed they made her sick although she didn't seem to have trouble with the roller coasters. That night, after we had taken Jamie back to Naley's, we had made love and then stayed up for hours just talking like we used to in college. I can honestly say that day and night were one of the best I've ever had in my life but then again the best times in my life were always spent with Brooke. _Your never going to have moments like that again _I couldn't shake the though from my head, maybe I was still in denial but I was finding it impossible to admit that I had completely destroyed everything I had with the girl of my dreams.

**Thursday**

Another knock at the door... **WHACK**, fuck, I've fallen for it again, as if I wasn't in enough pain as it is. "What the fuck Jake?" I let out hoarsely, holding my jaw

"Your an ass, you know that?" I rubbed my eyes, still adjusting to the light outside

"Yeah, I do"

"Man, your lucky I don't let Peyton come over here and kick your ass"

"Maybe you should"

"No way I'm letting my girlfriend go down for murder just cause your an idiot" he paused "You smell like ass, haven't you been to work?"

"I'm taking a few weeks off, I've saved up enough time"

"Your just going to sit in here and wallow in self pity?" I shrugged

"Until then end of the week" realisation washed over Jake's eyes

"Then your going to go see her?" I nodded "it's pointless" I groaned

"You all keep telling me that, do you really expect me to just let her walk away?"

"After what you did? She's running away Luke, not walking" I let my head fall onto my chest

"I fucked up"

"You did, and I know that you know you did, you pretty much just lost the best thing that ever happened to you.. And you know that, so aside from that punch I'm going to leave you alone. I can't say the same for the girls though and Nathan"

"Honestly I don't give a fuck if they forgive me, I just want Brooke" Jake nodded in understanding

"It can't hurt to have a few friends though"

"Whatever, if she can't forgive me, none of it will matter anyway"

**Friday**

_KNOCK KNOCK_, Yeah there was no way in hell I was falling for it again, I walked cautiously to the door before staring through the peep hole, it was Peyton. "What do you want?" I called. she looked up, I couldn't read her expression she just stared at the door blankly

"I came to talk about Brooke" I sighed before swinging it open** SMACK **her hand collided with my already VERY bruised face and I winced

"SHIT!" I yelled out grabbing her arms as she tried to attack me again "I though you wanted to talk!" She let out a low growl

"Like I'd come and talk to you about Brooke, you jerk!" She tried one last time to hit me before pulling out of my grasp "Come near her again and I will kill you" she said coldly before turning on the spot and storming off

"PEYTON!" I called after her but she didn't turn around

**Saturday**

A whirlwind, I suppose that would be the only way I could describe Rachel. She didn't knock and for some stupid reason I had left the door unlocked. I was sitting in bed, my mind consumed with thoughts of Brooke, trying my best to watch whatever crap was on TV. She came storming in, ignoring me, she proceeded to open every one of the small cupboards the hotel room held

"Where is she?" She demanded, ransacking my wardrobe, although I had yet to unpack

"Who?"

"Where is that little whore?"

"Do you really think I would be sleeping with another woman, Brooke just left me!" She turned her sharp eyes to me and if looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over

"You had no problem doing it while you guys were together" She snarled "so I don't see why you wouldn't now" I tried to keep calm, looking her straight in the eye

"I have no intention of ever sleeping with anyone other than Brooke for the rest of my life, I fucked up Rach, I would never make that mistake again" Rachel laughed bitterly and I could have sworn I saw venom dripping from her teeth

"Well she's never coming anywhere near you again and knowing you it will only be a couple of hours before you start feeling lonely and go in search of your next _whore_" I had had enough, defending myself to all these people that were supposed to be my friends, I had always loved their loyalty to Brooke but at this moment in time it was really screwing me over

"I made one mistake Rachel, yes, I slept with Lindsey and it was so stupid and I will never forgive myself for hurting Brooke but I don't need to defend myself to you! I just want to see her!" In two quick paces she had crossed the room to me **SMACK** my face stung bitterly but by now I was used to it, in the last six days I had been hit by four of the people I was closest to in this world, but not one of those hurt as much as when Brooke herself had smacked me hard in the face, just the look on her own face would have been enough but her hand connecting with my jaw with such emotional and physical force that I know it must have hurt her too, that was devastating, so Rachel's hit barely fazed me.

"I know everyone else threatened you Lucas, but you know that I am the only one that will follow through, if you hurt her again or doing ANYthing to upset her more than she already is I WILL make you wish you were never born" **SMACK** I didn't have time to defend myself this time either but once again I watched as another one of my closets' friends turned on their heel and stormed out of my life.

**Sunday**

One week. It had been one whole week since my life ended. One whole week since I fucked up way beyond repair. Thoughts of Brooke had consumed me all week, I had barely eaten or slept as guilt riddled my soul, my jaw stung and was swollen to twice the size and my heart ached desperately for her. Fuck, you really have no idea what you have until it's gone. I know I should stay away but that is pretty much impossible, I have to see her and I will. Tomorrow. It's been a week and tomorrow, I'm going to see my Pretty Girl.

* * *

"_Spray paint Nathan, really?" A twelve year old Brooke questioned, rolling her eye's as herself and Julian arrived at the school_

"_Yeah, c'mon it's awesome and we can totally get back at 'Principal Lennox' for being such an ass!" Nathan cried excitedly_

"_What are we going to write? Lennox suxs?" Brooke asked sarcastically_

"_Exactly" Julian sniggered beside Brooke as Nathan looked between them, unaware of the joke_

"_Lets get this over with" Peyton said in a bored drawl as Nathan nodded, reaching into his bag, he pulled out three balaclava's handing one each to Peyton and Julian_

"_Eww" Brooke scrunched up her noes "no way I'm putting one of those things over my head"_

"_Just as I thought, princess" Nathan slipped the third balaclava over his head before reaching back into his bag and withdrawing a simple black 'superhero' style mask and beanie "Here" he handed them to Brooke who giggled, slipping on the garments_

"_Totally cute, huh Jules? I could defiantly be cat woman" She looked towards Julian, holding her hands out like claws as he flashed her his crooked smile_

"_Defiantly" He agreed, throwing an arm around Brooke, who also smiled "I can see it now, Brooke Davis and Julian Baker by day, Cat Woman and Batman by night" Nathan snorted_

"_You... Batman?.. Dude, I'm Batman. Your more like Robin" Brooke shook her head_

"_Nuh ah! Julian is totally Batman! You can be..." She paused, thinking "Ummm Superman and Peyton can be Wonder Woman!" Peyton chuckled before standing up straight and placing her hands on her hips in a superhero pose_

"_Protecting the world, one gratified school at a time" Brooke laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes_

"_Your aware that Cat Woman is a villain right?"_

"_Maybe, but the costume is awesome and I'm sure Batman could teach me how to play nice" Brooke winked at Julian, who couldn't help the puppy dog smile that formed on his lips, before turning back to Nathan "So, where's the paint?" Nathan smiled, pulling a few cans of spray paint from his bag, he handed the green to Julian, black to Peyton and red to Brooke before claiming the dark blue for himself and putting his backpack on_

"_We'll head to the main building first and then go around and do some of the smaller ones"_

"_I'd love to get Miss Carlton's classroom" Peyton grumbled and Nathan nodded_

"_Okay, we will do that after. Ready?" He looked from each face in the small group_

"_Hold-on" Brooke said, looking at her friends with worry "We've done a lot of stupid things at this school and usually we stick together till the end but I think we should change the rules" _

"_What do you mean?" Julian asked_

"_I mean" Brooke continued "one more stupid thing like this and were expelled, meaning we can't go to high school next year.... If one of us runs into trouble nobody comes back for them kay? Why should all four of us go down because one of us gets caught?" She watched as her friends looked at her in confusion for a moment before nodding gravely_

"_Agreed" They said in unison_

"_So none of you get caught cause we all have to be in high school together" Brooke gave the group one more smile before darting off towards the front of the school._

_After a few hours the four had managed to do quite an elaborate artwork right across the front of the main building of the school. The words "Lennox is a Jackass" (Brooke had refused to let them write something as cliché as 'Lennox Suxs') were written above a picture of Lennox Peyton had concocted and right over his face there was a giant red F-. The four stood back, admiring their work as they silently celebrated, it didn't last long however as Peyton froze in place, her eyes widening The other three turned towards the direction she was looking, also freezing in place, heading towards them was the schools security guard who had obviously finally decided to get up and check the school "HEY! YOU KIDS STAY RIGHT THERE!" He yelled and it didn't take long for the kids to react, they all took off, running as fast as they could towards the school gates._

_Nathan in front, closely followed by Brooke, then Peyton and Julian at the back they ran as fast as their twelve year old legs could take them. Brooke turned to look behind her, checking on her friends, so she didn't see the dip in the pavement before she was flat against cement. She groaned and both Julian and Peyton stopped, pulling her to her feet "C'mon Brooke, high school together remember?" Peyton said before taking off again after Nathan who seemed oblivious to what had happened. Julian stayed with Brooke, his arms still around her as he tried to help her walk "I think it's sprained" Brooke whined as she attempted to put weight on her ankle, withdrawing when the pain got too intense. Julian looked over his shoulder to where the security guard was gaining on them "It's OK, I can make it" Brooke said as she started jogging, trying her best to ignore the pain, Julian stayed with her every step of the way. When they reached the locked school gate Julian quickly scaled it before turning to wait for Brooke. She tried her best but the weight on her ankle was too much and she stumbled, falling again. Without a second thought Julian climbed back over the wall "What are you doing?" Brooke said in shock as Julian practically picked her up, hoisting her so she sat on top of the gate_

"_What does it look like?" He asked, climbing the fence once again before holding his arms up to Brooke "Jump" he instructed, Brooke looked at him in shock_

"_What?"_

"_Jump" Brooke looked over her shoulder, a few strides and the security guard would have them_

"_Jules, run, remember we don't come back for each other, not tonight" Julian gave her a crooked grin, one that she would recognise even through a balaclava _

"_I'll always come back for you Brooke Davis. Now jump, I'll catch you. I promise." And so she did and he caught her, just like he promised._

_

* * *

  
_

**Julian**

**Monday**

I find it weird that I haven't seen Brooke in about thirteen years and after a fleeting moment with her she is the only thing on my mind. I remember how in love I was with her back in primary school, I would honestly follow her where ever she went and now it seems I'm back to that same old puppy dog Julian, wants to spend every moment with the one and only Brooke Davis. It's crazy, I know, she's married... Although there appeared to be some trouble there.... No, I can't think like that, pouncing on her after just breaking up with her husband of who knows how many years? Way too tacky and unfair, giving them a chance to work it out seems like the right thing to do but then why does it feel so god damn frustrating? I don't even know this girl, I haven't known her for thirteen years, all I need is a chance to get to know her again. We used to have a pretty great friendship going on, maybe we can have that again. If only she'd call.

**Tuesday**

Patient load is crazy today, yet I still cant get her out of my mind. She hasn't called, which is expected, it's not like it was dead on promise she would but it's starting to make me anxious, is she still the same girl that used to half her food with the chipmunks at lunch? The same girl that used to throw me surprise parties and make sure that I had the best birthday ever? Is she still the same girl that turned my world upside down when she gave me my first kiss? I know she's changed, it would be weird if she hadn't, I've changed too but that doesn't stop the thoughts in my head, I can't get her smile out of my mind. I could see it in her eyes though, we may both have changed but in her eyes I can still see the same old Brooke Davis, it used to be us against the world and part of me would do anything to get that back.

**Wednesday**

It's so weird being back in Tree Hill, so many things have changed yet so many things remain the same. The rivercourt is still intact, seems it was big part of high school as well, the names of my old best friends along with their new friends are marked across it. I can't help but let my wander as I stand in this place, I remember the day I met Nathan Scott on this court... We were eight and Brooke had run away from home, to my house of course, but when her nanny came looking for her, I knew we were in trouble. She had turned her tear stained face to me and told me she had to go, she didn't want to go back to the empty house with the nanny she despised. She was halfway out the window before the idea struck her "Come with me" she turned back and asked and I nodded, even as a child, I would follow Brooke Davis anywhere. "Where can we go?" I had asked once we were a safe distance from the home and family I loved, Brooke had thought for only a second before coming up with her answer

"The Rivercourt" she demanded "Nate will be there" and that's where we went, to meet Nathan Scott, a boy who would grow up to be the legendary jackass of Tree Hill Primary. Feared and loved by all those who weren't in his inner circle, I was there by default, mostly because Brooke refused to let me go. Loyal till the end, that was the Davis way. Nathan never liked me all that much but in time we shared a bond of almost brotherly love and hate and I could tell by the end, he was sad to see me go even if a punch on the arm and a "Good Luck man" were the only parting words of wisdom he granted me. Nathan had always looked after Brooke, I believe that's where my fondness for him really lay, I knew that he would take care of her when I left. Not that Brooke Davis ever needed anyone to take care of her.

**Thursday**

So she called me. Out of the blue. She sounded like she was crying and her voice came out low and raspy. I hate the sound of Brooke Davis crying, always have, she was always happy no matter what so seeing her sad was like a kick in the face. I yearned to comfort her but there was little I could do, she asked if I would maybe like to have lunch tomorrow and without a second thought I said of course. My day just got better.

**Friday**

She walks into the little cafe we picked to meet at, looking dazzling as usual, her dark chestnut hair blowing in the wind for a moment before the door snapped shut. Her hazel eyes scanned the room and as they found me she offered a brief smile, crossing the room to sit opposite me before I had the chance to stand and greet her. "Hi" she said in the raspy voice I had always loved

"Hi" I said, smiling at her, I couldn't help it, Brooke Davis had that affect on me

We spent the afternoon talking about everything, her life, my life, Tree Hill. But there was a sadness that foreshadowed the day, Brooke would smile but it never really reached her eyes.

"I just need a friend Julian" She told me after she had recounted the tale of her and Lucas's marriage. The guy was an ass. I knew that much. But it wasn't my place to get mad so I just reached out, took her hand and let her continue. "I love all my friends so much but their all scared now, they watch me like I'm just about to break and that makes me feel like I want to break. I need a friend who won't treat me like a fucking china doll" I chuckled, even though there was a bitter edge to her voice she still just sounded so... Brooke Davis.

"I'm here Brooke" I patted her hand reassuringly "I know its been a while but I can still see the same old Brookie Davis in there and if she needs a friend, I'm here for her"

"And what about the 25 year old Brooke Davis? Does she get your friendship too?" She smiled weakly at me as she made the joke

"Any friend of Brookie Davis is a friend of mine" I let out a small chuckle before nodding my head "Brooke, I'm here for you, okay?" She nodded like she understood and I smiled again.

At the end of the lunch we hugged and she asked if I might like to help her baby sit Jamie the next day. I agreed without hesitation.

**Saturday**

It's weird standing in this picture perfect house in the middle of suburbia, baby sitting what appears to the ultimate kid whilst his parents go to a meeting about his fathers NBA contract. Nathan Scott had grown up to live the american dream, and then some. I was happy for my friend. I was also particularly happy when I discovered that his cocky 'bad' traits had disappeared in the years since I had known him and he had grown up to be decent guy and, from what I gathered, a great husband and father. I watched Brooke play with Jamie, she was amazing, she loved him with all her heart and it was obvious that Jamie loved her too. The smile on her face as the little boy hugged her hello and cried "AUNT BROOKE!! IM SO HAPPY YOUR HERE!" was so complete, genuine and filled with joy that I couldn't help but smile too. We all ran around the house playing hide and seek, tip and so many other children games I hadn't played in years. It was fun. I can honestly say it was the most fun I have had in a long time and the sound of Brooke's laugh just made it that much better. I left the house with a spring in my step, Brooke asked if I'd like to come over for lunch tomorrow and I immediately accepted. There was something about being around her that felt so right, made me feel happy for a reason I couldn't put my finger on. It wasn't until I got home that I finally realised what this feeling was, it was crazy, irrational and stupid yet I knew what it was. I had known her for two days and already, I was falling in love with Brooke Davis.

**Sunday**

A sudden realisation that your falling in love with someone isn't something to be taken lightly, once its out in the open and you are able to admit it to yourself, it's kinda hard to ignore. When she opens the door to let me into her beautiful house, perfectly furnished to resemble everything Brooke Davis, I can't help that my breath is taken away as my eyes strive to remember every little detail about her. When she leads me into her living room and we sit on the couch, I can't help that my heart beats that little bit faster. As she explains to me why she had to buy lunch instead of make it, I try my best to pinpoint exactly what it is about her that makes me feel this way, but I can't and it frustrates me to no end. Because she can't be mine. Not yet anyway, she hasn't even been separated a week, what type of guy would I be if I stepped in and told her what I feel now? It wouldn't be fair. Besides she told me she needed a friend, and I intend to be that for her, she's not ready for a relationship.

"You really have no idea what you being here had meant for me Jules, it's just been such a relief to have someone to talk to" A smile lights up my face as she speaks

"I'm happy to do it Brookie, I've really enjoyed spending these last days with you" She looks at me oddly for a moment and then something lights up her eyes and she smiles deviously at me before letting out a low chuckle. Before I have the chance to do anything else, she leans in and places her lips on mine. And she's impossible to resist.

* * *

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lucas sighed, checking his watch before heading towards the door of his dorm room, he was meeting up with Nathan and the rest of his team mates in ten minutes, they were going to a charity basketball match that LeBron James was holding and he didn't want to be late. Throwing open the door he looked down at the small figure of his best friend "Brooke?" he asked, puzzled by her stance as well as the look of sadness plastered on her face, she looked up at him for a moment before bursting into a round of sobs. It didn't take Lucas long to react before he pulled her into him, throwing his arms around her "Shh Brooke, what's wrong?" Brooke fought her way out of his grasp_

"_Chase broke up with me" This had been the moment Lucas had been waiting for, something he had hoped for for a very long time, yet he could take no satisfaction in seeing Brooke so hurt. She walked past him, taking a seat on the couch, as he sat next to her she lay down, pulling him with her. She snuggled into his chest, letting her tears fall heavily on his shirt_

"_I-I'm sorry Luke" Lucas wrapped a comforting hand around her_

"_I'm always here if you need me, you know that" he placed a brief kiss in her hair, pulling her a little closer_

"_Thanks Luke, can we just lay here for a while?" She had stopped crying, letting that comfort that always came with being near Lucas wash over her_

"_Of course Pretty Girl, as long as you want"_

_1 Week later_

"_Knock Knock" Lucas called out as he let himself into Brachel's dorm_

"_Hey Lucas" Rachel said, barely sparing him a glance as she crossed the room_

"_Hey Rach, you look nice" Lucas commented before Rachel disappeared into the bathroom to check her make-up_

"_Thanks!"_

"_Hey Luke" Lucas turned towards the familiar voice and it took all he could not to let his mouth drop open_

"_WOW" He let out as he stared down at his best friend. She wore a low cut, short red dress that was taking advantage of every perfect curve and flawless piece of skin, he couldn't stop staring._

"_Stop" Brooke said, blushing slightly_

"_What?"_

"_Starring, your embarrassing me" Lucas eyes shot to her face_

"_I-I'm sorry... Ya-you just look-" he paused "breath taking" Brooke chuckled, blushing more_

"_Thanks Luke, what's that?" Lucas looked down at the forgotten bag in his hand_

"_Oh...Haha, I brought over some of your favourite ice cream and movies, thought I might cheer you up..." Brooke's face broke into a fully dimpled smile and she stepped forward to wrap her hands around Lucas_

"_I love you Luke" she said and Lucas felt his heart nearly stop "your my best friend , your always there for me and I love you." Disappointment filled Lucas although he really hadn't expected anything more, as they pulled out of the hug he smiled down at her_

"_I love you too Davis, but I'm guessing you don't wanna stay in for movies tonight?" Brooke chuckled_

"_Yeah, Jase is havng this huge party and me and Rach promised we would stop by" Lucas nodded, Jason was his team mate and as much as he had begged Lucas to come to the party so the whole team was there Lucas had opted for a quiet night with Brooke, something he probably should have checked with her first._

"_So your okay?" he asked, concerned_

"_Yeah, you know I actually kinda realised that I'd just been holding onto my version of Chase from High School but really when it comes down to it we weren't really in love anymore, our relationship was great but I think we both kinda grew past it, Chase just realised it first or admitted it first anyway." She shrugged "Plus, being in your first year of college and in a relationship is NO fun" She grinned deviously and Lucas laughed_

"_Why Brooke Davis, you are wicked"_

"_You love it" Lucas rolled his eyes, walking away from her to put the ice cream in the freezer_

"_OK, we ready?" Rachel asked, emerging from the bathroom_

"_Yep, Luke?"_

"_Your dragging me to this thing?" He fained annoyance_

"_YES! Your coming and you will like it!"_

"_Fine, but only cause I know only the hottest girls will be there" It was his generic line, he didn't give a crap about the other girls, after seeing her tonight he knew there was no way he could possibly go home with anyone else, which inevitably meant he would be going home alone._

"_None hotter than me right boyfriend?" Rachel joked and Lucas smiled_

"_Of course Rach, you'll be the hottest there" Rachel seemed satisfied with the answer and walked out the door, Brooke pouted_

"_Aside from you of course Davis"_

"_Why thankyou Lukie, do you really like the dress?" Lucas scanned Brooke one more time _

"_Honestly Brooke, you look gorgeous" she smiled before leading him out the door._

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before

Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe

I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

The way that booty movin I can't take no more

Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close

I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

_Two hours later Lucas was stuck watching Brooke grind with Jason on the dance floor. The second they had walked in to the party he knew it had been a bad idea to come, every guy in the room had been staring at her and Jason was now the envy of every single one of them, including himself. He couldn't stand it, rage boiled in him and even the high amount of alcohol he had managed to take in was not doing anything to calm him._

Dam girl

Dam you'se a sexy bitch

A sexy bitch

Dam you'se a sexy bitch

Dam girl

Dam you'se a sexy bitch

A sexy bitch

Dam you'se a sexy bitch

Dam girl

_He couldn't take it anymore, downing the last of his beer, he walked away from the girl the girl that had been hitting on him for the last twenty minutes, making a bee line for Brooke._

"_Hey" he said as he got closer to her, she pulled away from Jason, who didn't look happy_

"_Hey!" Brooke said smiling yet Lucas couldn't return the gesture_

"_I'm gonna head out" Brooke's smile dropped_

"_What why?" Lucas was already backing out of the room_

"_I just-I have to go" and before she had to say anything else he vanished into the crowd._

_Outside the cold win hit his face causing him to growl bitterly into the darkness, stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked with his head low, he needed to get home, back to his dorm where he could watch a game and be distracted from exactly what it was Brooke would be doing tonight. He was so in his thoughts he didn't hear the loud clattering of high heels behind him until a raspy voice broke through "LUCAS!" He didn't turn around "LUCAS!"_

"_Go back to your party Brooke" he kept walking_

"_Lucas stop!" She grabbed him by the elbow and he stopped, turning to face her_

"_What?" He asked and Brooke flinched at his words, he NEVER spoke to her like that_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just don't feel like partying tonight"_

"_Your angry with me"_

"_No" he shook his head "I'm not, I just want to get back to the dorm"_

"_OK" Brooke nodded "Lets go back to mine, Rach won't be home tonight and we can watch those movies-" Lucas was shaking his head_

"_No, Brooke, just go back to the party"_

"_I don't want to, I want to spend a night with my best friend"_

"_A second ago it seemed like you wanted to spend the night with Jason" he hit back, bitterness filling his voice_

"_Your my best friend Luke, Jase was just a bit of fun, now lets go hang out"_

"_DAMN IT BROOKE!!" He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but he just needed her to stop "Just leave me alone!" Great, he had made her cry, he was a royal ass. A few tears slipped down her perfect cheeks and it broke his heart "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"_

"_I think you did"_

"_No I-I-"_

"_What did I do Luke?"_

"_What?"_

"_What did I do to make you hate me so much in the last two hours?" Lucas face softened_

"_Hate you Brooke, I could never hate you"_

"_Then why are you being like this?" He didn't know if it was the booze or her dancing with Jason but something snapped in Lucas_

"_Don't you get it!?!? I'm in love with you!!" Brooke's face twisted in shock_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I'm in love with you Brooke Davis, have been ever since the first day you skipped into my life and seeing you with other guys.. I can't do it. It hurts me so much because your so good, so perfect and I can't ever have you because you deserve better"_

"_Lucas..."_

"_and you can't love me, not like that because I'm supposed to be your best friend and I'm supposed to be there for you, I will be there for you forever but- I can't do this anymore ,being your best friend hurts too much" he was rambling now, he knew it, but years of not telling anyone of his feelings had been amounting to this. "Your gonna find this great guy who is going to be someone you deserve, someone you love. But I can't be there for that, I want you to be happy Brooke, that's all I want but it hurts too much..." Both teens stood speechless for a moment, Brooke shivered slightly and it finally dawned on Lucas that she must be freezing. He took of his coat and wrapped it around her and in his closeness he did something neither of them expected, leaning forward he placed his lips on hers, the kiss was soft, sweet but it was better than Lucas could have ever imagined. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers for a minute, taking in what could be his final moment with Brooke._

"_Be happy Brooke, please be happy" he whispered before turning and walking away leaving behind a speechless Brooke Davis._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
